


beat the devil's tattoo

by scarebeast



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Branding, M/M, Revolution Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarebeast/pseuds/scarebeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass brands him, because Miles has always, always belonged to Sebastian Monroe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beat the devil's tattoo

"It won't hurt for very long," Bas shushed him, shifting closer with the hot poker. He nudged Miles's legs apart with a knee and settled between his legs, flattening a palm against Miles's bare chest. "I need everyone to know you're mine. I need _you_ to know that you're mine. You're never going to leave again, isn't that right?"

Miles spit something bitter out around the gag in his mouth.

"Sorry, what's that?" Bass leaned in, an eyebrow raised. "I couldn't hear you. You're going to have to calm down, Miles, if you want this to go smoothly."

Miles shook his head, straining a little harder against the rope binding him to the chair.

Bass sighed and tugged the gag out of Miles's mouth. "This is going to happen, whether you like it or not. And I have it on good authority that you're going to like it, Miles."

"And whose authority is that?" The fight was leaving him. He was just so tired of this, tired of fighting the fact that he wanted to be back, wanted to come home to Bass. It was easier this way, and Miles had never been a very strong man.

Especially when it came down to choosing between the best friend he'd known for his entire life, and the stupid, stubborn girl he'd only known for a few months.

Miles had made his choice. The fact that he hadn't slipped the ropes binding him to the chair yet was proof of that.

"Yours," Bass answered, leaning close, his breath a whisper against Miles's ear. "I tied those just loose enough for you to slip 'em and you haven't yet. You want to be here, Miles."

"Maybe I do, Bass," Miles sighed. "Maybe I'm just tired." It was worth noting how easy it had been to say those words to a hallucination, and how hard it was now, saying them to a Sebastian Monroe that was very real. Something in Bass's expression softened and he pushed the gag back into Miles's mouth. 

"You're home, brother. Don't have to be tired anymore."

Miles studied Bass carefully for a minute before nodding.

_Yes._

_Okay._

_I want this._

Bass leaned in, brushed his lips against Miles's forehead, and pressed the brand against his chest. Bass shushed him when he screamed, sound muffled by the gag but still recognizable for what it was. Miles had been through a lot. Never anything like this, scorching pain drumming through his torso, focused in one spot, over his heart.

It felt like it lasted forever, and then there was the clank of metal against concrete and Bass was tugging the gag out of his mouth. 

"Don't leave me again, Miles," Bass mumbled, winding his fingers through Miles's hair. "I go crazy without you."

"I know, I know," he breathed. "Me too."

Bass pressed closer, sliding a hand into the crease of Miles's neck and stroking the skin there with his thumb.

"I'll take you back right now," he muttered, leaning in, close enough to kiss, close enough that his lips brushed Miles's skin. "Right now, full pardon, won't even mention all of my men that you've killed. It'll be like it was. You by my side. We'll take over the world, Miles. We'll do it together, just say yes. That's all you have to say. Say yes to me."

He didn't even have to think about it. It really said something about him, that he was willing to betray his niece, Nora, Aaron, all for Bass. Just to have some semblance of normality again, to have comfort, to have power. Because that was what it came down to. Basic human greed, and Miles had _never_ been a strong man.

"Yes. Okay, yes."

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](http://revolution-kink.livejournal.com/719.html?thread=9935#t9935) in the revolution kink meme.


End file.
